


Lame Jokes With Adrienette (One Shot)

by alittlesquishyfishy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Bad Puns, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jokes, Post Reveal, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlesquishyfishy/pseuds/alittlesquishyfishy
Summary: A really short oneshot about Adrien's puns and Marinette's suffering. Post reveal.





	Lame Jokes With Adrienette (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to my Miraculous Ladybug Playlist here!  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/cayliehanna/playlist/3HSLsxu0ERhXGYdW8HkM0V?si=frLzK539TXqU0kyY5bTtdQ
> 
> Follow me on spotify for other cool playlists:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/cayliehanna?si=KZPm-601R06oLmBZYHck_w

“Marinette!” Adrien giggled as he poked her shoulder. 

Marinette scowled at him. “No. I don’t want to hear it.”

“What do you call it when a banana eats another banana?”

“Stop.” 

“Canabananalism!” Adrien broke into another fit of giggles.

Marinette sighed and shook her head. “This physically hurts me. Physically, Adrien.”

“Marinette, Marinette,” Adrien pulled on her sleeve, ignoring her comment. She walked away, crossing her arms. Adrien ran after her. “I was wondering why the basketball was getting closer--”

She put her hands over her ears as Adrien skipped beside her.

“--And then it hit me!” he cackled.

Marinette turned to face Adrien. He was bent over with his hands wrapped around his stomach, unable to breathe from laughing. His hair was whisked over his eyes as he giggled out the slightest bit of air that was left of him. 

“Adrien Agreste,” Marinette growled at Adrien. He grinned. She waited until he straightened up and regained his normal breathing pattern to say, “If you don’t stop with these lame jokes, so help me--”

Adrien wiggled his eyebrows. “What are you gonna do?” 

Marinette frowned, but her eyes were sparkling. “Stop modeling.”

Adrien smiled just before grabbing Marinette’s hand and brushed his lips against it, now smirking.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Oh, hi Chat.”

“Meow.”

“Kitty came out to play, huh?”

Adrien laughed. “Oh, come on M'Lady, I know you love my lame jokes. You just don’t want to show it.”

Marinette tried to keep a smile back. After all, Adrien was balancing her hands with his, and his infamous Chat Noir grin was tugging at his lips. “I have a better one,” she played.

Adrien’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Oh really? Let’s hear it, then.” He knew there was no way Marinette could top his jokes. He’d spent an hour yesterday swiveling in his desk chair, coming up with new and original puns to “annoy” Marinette. The smile she had to hold back every time he told a joke was what took his breath away.

Marinette smiled mischievously. “This is your Captain speaking,” Marinette moved close to Adrien’s face. Adrien drew in a breath. “AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING!” She broke into a fit of laughter.

Adrien yelled and stumbled back, tripping over his feet and falling onto the ground. 

Now it was Marinette’s turn to grab her stomach and fight for air.

“Did you just…”

“Win this joke competition? Yes, I did,” Marinette caught her breath. “And you screamed like a girl.” She cackled again.

“How could you betray me, my Lady?” Adrien threw his hands into the air. “After all we’ve been through,” he breathed dramatically.

“I can--can’t breathe,” Marinette coughed, grinning.

Adrien was still lying on the ground, unwilling to get up from his shame of losing. He rolled his eyes. “You're mean.”

“Aw, what’s the matter,” Marinette giggled. “Scaredy Chat?”

“Oh, that’s it!” Adrien half yelled and half laughed, springing up from the ground while Marinette screamed, laughing as she ran away from Adrien.


End file.
